Too Young
by Icyblast51
Summary: She's not too young. She knows what she's doing. She doesn't want people butting in her love life, forcing her to do stuff with Frank that she doesn't want to do. But when Reyna's jealousy gets the best of her, what will happen to Frazel? Will a little song fix all of this?


**Hey guys! This is a songfic, I guess it's Frazel, but I intended it more on being Hazel wanting people to see her for her, not for her age. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: IDOPJO or the song.**

Hazel's POV

I opened my eyes. I turned to see Frank in his bed, next to mine. We were given an offer to join the 1st Cohort, but we decided against it. I looed around to make sure nobody was awoken from my screams.

Yes, I had had another nightmare. It had merely been a month since we won the battle against Gaea.

I climbed into bed, but this time, Frank's bed. I snuggled into him. I fell asleep without a fear.

Jason's POV

I had to check on everybody, to make sure everything and everyone was in place, but I couldn't sleep, so I left at 5 am.

When I reached the 5th cohort, I walked past Hazel's bed, then walked back. She wasn't in it. In fact, she was in Frank's bed. I'm not going to lie. I might have screamed.

Hazel shot up, accidentally pushing Frank off the top bunk and onto the floor.

"Ow..Jason? What's wrong? You sound like a Venus girl."

"I'm sorry it's just, you know..."

They looked confused.

"You were sleeping together! There, I said it."

Hazel winced. "I...had a nightmare. And I normally go to Frank when I do. So...yeah."

"You're lucky I'm not Reyna. She'd kill you guys. You know you aren't allowed to sleep in the same bed as someone else. Especially if you're 13." I guess I said it a little too harshly, because Hazel jumped out of bed and ran off crying.

I slapped my forehead. "Go."

Frank ran after her.

I decided to I.M Piper. She'd help me.

Hazel's POV

"Why do I even bother, Frank? I'm too young to be dating. I'm not even supposed to fall in love. I mean, look at Percy and Annabeth. They didn't start dating till they were 16. I'm 13. I-"

"Hazel," Frank interrupted. "I don't think, I could ever last a day without you. You may be young, but the fates made it so that we would fall in love. Not later. Now. Do you understand?"

I wiped a tear. "Yes, I get it."

Frank smiled. "Good. Now come on. After breakfast, we have a meeting."

I nodded. Ever since I came back with the others from the war with Gaea, Reyna put me as one of the 5th cohort leaders.

~After Breakfast~

After Reyna talked about a bunch of stuff, she asked Dakota for an update on anything going on in his cohort.

"Frank and H-Hazel arrre sleeping together."

Reyna gasped. She gritted her teeth. I groaned. Now I had to deal with Reyna.

"Meeting over. Everybody is dismissed. Except, for Frank and Hazel."

I walked overy to where she and Frank were sitting.

"I can't believe you two of all people would defy my rule! And besides, Hazel,you are way too young to be doing this kind of stuff. Trust me, I was 13 once too. I thought I had a chance with someone, but they stomped on my heart and crushed my soul-" She took a breath.

"What I'm trying to say is, love is fake when you're 13. Wait till you're at least 15. And Frank," She said, turning to him. "You're 2 years older than her! I never supported the relationship, anyways. I'm sorry, but, I have to force you guys to break up."

All I remember was the world turning black and Frank's soft brown eyes looking at me with sympathy as he caught me.

Frank's POV

Breakup? Reyna has taken it way too far! I tried to reason with her, but she said the decision was final.

I ran back to my bunk, only to see Hazel stirring.

"Oh, I had this horrible dream that-" She stopped when she saw my face. "It was real, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "What am I gonna do? I can't live without you."

"Me either."

A silence passed between us.

Reyna's POV

So, I tell Frank and Hazel to break up, and half an hour later, I find them kissing.

Everybody thinks I'm a killjoy. Why they would think that, I don't know. I'm not a killjoy, I'm just...me.

And I AM over Jason.

"Guys."

They continued kissing.

"Hello?"

Same.

I grabbed Hazel and pulled Hazel off Frank.

"I can't believe you defied me again!"

Frank looked like he was about to say something,but I didn't let him.

"I'm sorry to do this, but Hazel, you are out of Camp Jupiter."

"WHAT?!" They yelled. Jason's shocked face came at the door.

"Reyna, how could you kick Hazel out?! If you kick her out, you might as well kick me out."

"Same here," Frank said.

I looked at them. "Okay."

They sighed in relief.

"But defy my rules again and I will make you sorry you ever reborn."

With that, I walked out.

Hazel's POV

I broke down crying on Frank's shoulder.

"Frank, maybe she's right. Maybe-Maybe I am too young."

He lifted my chin up and wiped my tears away.

"No, no, Hazel, I love you with all my heart, and I know you do the same for me. You are not too young."

I stood up and looked out the window.

"Big lights. People. Rushing to grow up before you know. Stop signs. Denied. Everybody tells me I've got to grow slow. And its gonna hurt sometimes. No matter what you do. But nothing can change my mind. If I'm too young, to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?" I sang.

"Hazel-" I hear Reyna say. She must have come back.

"If I'm too young, to know anything, then why do I know I am just not the same? Don't tell me I can't, don't tell me I can't feel. What I'm feeling is real. Cause I'm not too young. Raindrops. Deep thoughts. Pictures of you and me wherever I go. Laughing. Running. To a place where nobody says no. And its gonna hurt sometimes. No matter what you do. But I've got to fall, to fly."

I turned to Reyna, with Frank's arm around my shoulder.

"If Im too young to fall in love, then why do you keep running through my brain? If I'm too young to know anything, then why do I know that I am just not the same. Don't tell me I can't, don't tell me I can't feel, what I'm feeling is real. Cause I'm not too young..."

"Hazel, I still think-"

"Cause I'm not too young, yeah! And if I'm too young, to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain? And if I'm too young, to know anything, then why do I know I'm just not the same? Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel. What I'm feeling is real. Cause I'm not too young..."

I held up her hands.

"Cause I'm not too young...No...I'm not too young...Noo."

She sighed. Then she caught me by surprise. She hugged me and started crying.

Frank walked out of the room, leaving us some privacy.

"I loved him. I did. But-he came with that, that,daughter of Aphrodite. I try to find a reason that she is imperfect, but I can't compete with her. She's pretty, and smart, and she isn't snobby. She's kind and noble-"

"Reyna, you are all those things. And you've got to stop acting like a lone wolf leader. Maybe, if you just open up some more, people will like you better. Look I know nothing about your past but I know one thing-live in the present. If you keep dwelling on the past, you'll never find the future."

She wiped her tears away with her hand. "Thanks. And I'm sorry, I guess I was just jealous that you and Frank had a perfect relationship, and I don't. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course. I know you were just heartbroken. And if you want, I can help you find a boy."

"No, I'm good. Maybe another day."

"Okay. And can Frank and I get back together?"

She nodded. Then, she gave me a final hug and walked out the door.

Little did I know what had happened outside the door.

Jason had heard. And it did not help that he remembered one memory, one of him kissing Reyna. Aye aye aye.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that little songfic, I just loved it because I love Frazel, I love Sabrina Carpenter's songs (and acting) and I love writing songfics. If you liked that song, listen to more Sabrina Carpenter. I promise you won't regret it. Bye!**

 **● ● ● ● ● Icy ● ● ● ● ● Icy ● ● ● ● ● Icy ● ● ● ● ● Icy ● ● ● ● ● Icy ● ● ● ● ●**


End file.
